


Daddy

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Shota Eren Yeager, wakey wakey eren's gonna suck ur dick while ur asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: ayyy smut! that's super short.





	

Eren crawled onto Levi’s chest and starting bouncing, trying to wake him up but failing to do so. He had a brilliant idea on how to wake his Daddy up. He slid down and reached for Levi’s boxers, sliding them down in the process. He gasped, “L-Levi’s cock?!” He poked at it until it started to get hard. Eren blushed and wrapped his small, but plump pink lips around the head and slowly bobbed his head.

 

Levi’s eyes twitched open, he felt something warm around his cock, his eyes went into focus and stared in awe, his precious boyfriend sucking his cock, he hummed making Eren stop and look up. “What a naughty thing you are, baby..” Levi put his hand in Eren’s hair and ruffled it.

 

Eren took his cock deeper into his mouth, slightly gagging on the huge thing. Levi’s eyes rolled back into his head and bit his lip, he was about to come. “Eren..I’m close..” 

 

Eren nodded his head even though he had cock in his mouth. He took it out of his mouth and looked up at Levi with his turquoise eyes. “Can you cum on my face? Please…?” Levi chuckled softly and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it at at inhuman speed.

 

-

 

Levi’s eyes tightened and he stroked it one last time before he came all over Eren, some of it splattered on his forehead, some of it on his pretty lips. Eren stuck his finger into the mess on his face and popped it into his mouth. He giggled and rested his head on Levi’s chest.

 

Levi ran his pale hands through his raven black locks, until Eren said something.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _ Can we go again?” _

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote something similar to this but it was cringe so I fixed it.
> 
>  
> 
> this is why you never let a 12 year old search what daddy kink is + it's 5 am and cramps are being a bitch. btw it's only short bc i removed most of the words that were cringe to me and i was jamming out to bts


End file.
